


Lunar

by lucisfenrir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Supernatural AU - Freeform, some sufferage might happen you'll have to find out, werewolf!Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucisfenrir/pseuds/lucisfenrir
Summary: The Caelum family was cursed with the burden of carrying a werewolf gene throughout the line. They were tasked with protecting the Crystal gifted by the gods. While their loyalty made them perfect for the job, they were also violent creatures if not put under control.Noctis’ father Regis, King of Lucis also had done his time with this burden. His old age fortunately caused his abilities to fade away. The only proof he had that he was one was his sensitive hearing and sense of smell but day by day that seemed to be fading as well. He sadly had to pass the trait over to his son who to this day has no idea what he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn was approaching in the quiet city of Lucis, at this time of day you could hear a pin drop on the ground. The silence was shortly cut by the sound of a young mans voice.

“I can’t believe you called me at this hour” He groaned fixing side belt of his boot.

“He’s your best friend too you know” A deeper voice filled the tunnel they were walking in.

“Why couldn’t Ignis come too?” The lighter one said sarcastically.

“He went to alert the King about trouble over here” He motioned to the boy he was carrying over his shoulder who was none other than the crown prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Gladiolus his bodyguard and best friend Prompto Argentum were tasked with making sure he got home safely.

“He’s been getting worse hasn’t he?”

“It’s gone from once a week to every night” Gladiolus groaned, “He’s like carrying dead weight”

“Here I’ll help you” Pompto grabbed onto the other side of Noctis and hoisted him over his shoulder. The prince’s head bobbed up and down as the boys attempted to get back to the citadel before morning.

The Caelum family was cursed with the burden of carrying a werewolf gene throughout the line. They were tasked with protecting the Crystal gifted by the gods. While their loyalty made them perfect for the job, they were also violent creatures if not put under control.

Noctis’ father Regis, King of Lucis also had done his time with this burden. His old age fortunately caused his abilities to fade away. The only proof he had that he was one was his sensitive hearing and sense of smell but day by day that seemed to be fading as well. He sadly had to pass the trait over to his son who to this day has no idea what he is.

“How long are we gonna do this before we tell him?” Prompto strained trying to hoist his friend above his shoulder.

“Not much longer I hope, it’s not really a good conversation starter either”

“Hey Noct, you just happen to turn into a monster every night! No biggie!” Prompto recited to himself.

“Exactly it’s not something that can be put pleasantly”

After a few more miles they had finally made it back to the citadel, Gladio and Prompto got Noctis situated in his bed and shut his window.

“He jumps out the window, he doesn’t remember any of this?” Prompto pointed towards outside.

“Iggy talks to him about it all the time, but he says he has dreams where he gets up but then everything goes blank, it’s about time we just tell him”

Meanwhile in the throne room there was an emergency meeting called. Regis walked carefully up the stairs and sat down at his throne. He sighed deeply, he was fully aware of what this meeting was about.

Cor Leonis, Marshall of the Crownsguard bowed before his king and longtime friend.

“It’s been too long friend” Regis forced a smile.

“Too long” Cor answered, “I think you know why I’m here”

“I do” The King nodded.

“We must do something about Noctis you’re highness. I fully understand why you’ve kept him sheltered from it this long but you must tell him what he is and what he's doing” Cor lowered his head.

“I do apologize, this has gone on for far too long. If we must I will talk with him tomorrow. Will you inform Ignis” Regis frowned.

“Right away, I imagine he is with him as we speak” Cor bowed and left the room.

Ignis had cooked some breakfast to reward Prompto and Gladiolus as the sun came up. In Noctis’ room the sunlight began to break through the window. He groaned and rubbed his face, he caught the smell of oak trees woft through his nose. 

“Is that me?” He thought. His nose crinkled again at the smell of maple. 

“That’s what it is, Ignis made breakfast” Noctis said to himself.

He followed the smell all the way to the dining quarters of the palace. He wondered why he could even smell the food from so far away, perhaps it was just the air vents transferring the smell.

“Morning, you’re up early!” Ignis smiled then nudged Gladiolus, “I told you he’d smell it” Ignis muttered.

“Yeah, must’ve came through the vents” Noctis answered, Ignis could add enhanced hearing to his list of things to worry about.

“You don’t have a vent in your room” Gladio said through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Oh…well I quess I just have a taste for his cooking” He scratched his head shyly.

“Good Morning son” Regis nodded, “Boys”

“Morning you’re highness” they all chimed.

“May I have a word with you?” Regis held out his hand.

“Sure dad” Noctis answered stiffly.

“Great, he’ll be back” Regis put his arm around his son and ushered him into the next room. Noctis looked back at his friends, their expressions were worried

That made Noctis worry as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Regis ushered Noctis into one of the guestrooms and shut the door behind him.

“What’s this about, dad?”

The King sighed deeply.

“Is it about Luna? I’ve been keeping up with our notebook, we talk all the time!”

“That’s great Noct, unfortunately that isn't what I need to tell you” Regis walked over to the window, “Are you aware of the animal attacks that have been happening, how we have been losing a lot of wildlife lately?”

“Yeah?” Noctis was surprised his father brought the issue up.

“Ignis mentioned to me you’ve been sleepwalking recently” Regis was having trouble getting to the point.

“Not really sleepwalking, I just remember getting up but then I black out” Noct scratched his head.

“You been leaving the palace at night through your window, smells like you were out again last night too” Regis tapped his cane while trying to keep contact with Noctis.

“I don’t get what you’re saying” Noctis said sternly.

“These animal attacks have been happening in the same place” Regis started, “People described it to be some kind of wolf but not like any they’ve seen before”

“What are you trying to say I’m not-” The prince looked down and darted his eyes around.

“That wolf also happened to have blueish blackish hair” Regis grabbed a strand of his sons hair, “Noctis, I should’ve have told you this a lot sooner.

“A-are you saying that I’m that wolf?” Noctis looked up, “But”

You don't remember anytime you change, every night Ignis and Gladiolus have to go fetch you from the forest.

As Regis was explaining Noctis’ thoughts became clouded he flashed to odd memories of running through the forest and his friends carrying him home.

“Our whole family line has gone through it Noct, you are not alone” Regis put a hand on Nocts shoulder.

“Even you?” Noctis asked.

“Yes even me, although my old age is causing it to fade away”

“I just…why didn't you tell me!?” Noctis said loudly, he was beginning to get worked up.

“I didn’t want you to be burdened with it, as you're probably experiencing it now its not easy to control”

Noctis’ breathing worsened, he wasn’t that angry but he felt his chest getting tight. He looked up at his father and his eyes turned a yellowish gold color. Noctis looked into the mirror across the room horrified.

“H-how do I get it to stop!?” Noctis was panicking even more.

“Calm your breathing, the more you’re heart rate goes up the more these things happen. You could completely turn if you were upset enough”

“I don’t wanna” Noctis slowed his breathing. His eyes turned back to blue and his felt his chest loosen up.

“I must worn you sometimes that wont work, especially during a full moon. It took me awhile to find that type of control”

Noctis was silent. His head was running a hundred miles from what he'd just seen and been told.

“That is the feeling you’ll get before you do turn, think of it as a warning to go somewhere safe for you and for others”

“Okay” The prince said quietly. As he opened the door Prompto and Gladiolus fell through the doorway.

“Thought I heard something” Noctis watched his friends assemble themselves back upright, “You guys knew all this time?”

“Yeah, who do you think babysits you?” Gladio smirked.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked. 

"Ah yeah" He said shyly. 

-

Regis met with Ignis in Kitchen, and king put his hand in his pocket. 

"You told him?“ Ignis fixed his glasses with his forearm as he washed dishes. 

“Yes” Regis sighed, “He took it somewhat well" 

"Now that he does know, it will be harder to control” Ignis sighed as well. 

“Indeed, thats why I wanted to give you boys this” The king brought out three pens for each of them.

“Are those epipens?” Ignis fixed his glasses again.

“Not exactly, these have wolfs-bane in them, which is the only thing that can truly harm us. The rest of it is mostly water with a small concentrate of the herb. I want you to keep it just in case one day he can’t control himself”

“Interesting, I’ll have to give them to the others” Ignis took the pens and set them in his pant pocket.

“Hopefully we won’t have to ever use them” Regis smiled nervously.

“And of all times, you’re aware of the full moon tonight?” Ignis crossed his arms.

“Yes, that dungeon might actually have purpose now after all these years, I used it when I was younger but it’s been collecting dust for quite some time”

-

Later that night Regis brought Noctis down into the old dungeon as the sun was beginning to set. 

“I truly apologize for this…it’s the only-”

“Only way I can’t hurt anyone” Noctis finished, "I know" 

He opened one of the doors and shut it behind him. As his father locked the door he let his back slide against the rubble wall of the cell. As Regis began to leave Noctis’ friends trailed in. Regis handed the keys off to Ignis and the nodded to one another.

“Why are you guys here?” Noctis sat his head in between the bars.

“We figured we’d keep you company” Prompto smiled.

“We’ll leave if things get ugly” Gladio gave a thumbs up.

“Ok, I don't want you guys to see me like that” Noctis frowned.

“Too late for that” Gladio laughed.

Noctis felt even more embarassed now, his anxiety started to increase as he realized at any moment he could turn into a monster.

The boys sat there staring at the wall occasionally coughing from the dust that flew around. The sun had already set, causing the dimming lights to brighten in the dungeon. Noctis sat up and stiffened. He could sense a bad feeling boiling up in him. He tried to look out through the barred window in his cell. The crisp moonlight touched grass and the foliage surrounding the prison as the moon slowly rose into the sky. Noctis turned to his friends and sulked against the wall. 

"Noctis, your eyes” Prompto pointed. The princes eyes had turned a deep gold color. 

Noctis dropped to his knees and winced in agony, that tight feeling in his chest was happening again but this time it wasn't going away. 

“Go” Noctis said, his voice was whiny and horse. He grabbed his mouth and forced his eyes shut, a single tear dropped. As he opened his mouth a scream belted from it, slowly changing from a scream to a loud roar. He drove his fingers into the concrete ground as his nails grew into claws. 

“It hurts…It hurts” He gritted through his teeth as they grew into canines. 

“Go” Noctis snarled, “Please!” he begged. 

“Noctis” Ignis frowned. 

“I said go!” His voice was deep and monstrous. His back forced him onto all fours. 

“Ok ok you don’t have to tell us twice!” Prompto began trying to push Gladio out the door of the dungeon. 

Ignis was the last to leave as he watched Noctis become more feral. 

“I’m sorry” Ignis muttered as he walked out the door. As he shut it one final piercing scream echoed the hallways loud enough for the king to hear. The screaming turned to growling and snarling, loud banging and scratching could be heard through the door. Ignis took a peek through the small window, he could see dark bluish fur brushing against the bars of the cell. Ignis felt terrible, for once the prince was suffering and he could do nothing about it. 

Till Dawn then…

The next morning Ignis made his way to the dungeon to recollect Noctis.

"Ignis" The king called from behind.

Ignis nodded, "Yes?"

"How was last night?" 

"Definitely not pleasant, at least not for the prince" Ignis pushed up his glasses, "I almost stuck him with the wolfs-bane so he didn't have to go through it"

"I'm glad you didn't, we need that for emergencies. He needs to learn what it feels like, or else he'll never be able to control it" Regis forced a smile.

"When I get him up I'll have him come meet with you" Ignis bowed.

"Thank you Ignis" 

Ignis was hesitant to open the door, he opened it slowly and quietly. The ground of Noctis' cell was filled with scratch marks and some of the bars looks slightly bent. He squinted his eyes into the dark corner where Noctis was lying, he was curled into a ball. He watched the princes frame rise and fall calmly, "Noctis" he reached to shake him.

Noctis quickly grabbed Ignis' wrist. He slowly rose from the ground and yawned. Once she established it was Ignis he let go of his wrist. 

"Sorry" Noctis mumbled.

"I'm fine, are you?" Ignis asked.

"I guess" Noctis played with his dark hair.

"Here I brought you some clothes although it seems you're pants are fine" Ignis sighed.

"Yeah and my boots are okay, I managed to take them off and throw them out there before I blacked out" Noctis rubbed his eyes. He began trying to stand up, he strained a little but managed to get all the way up.

"My joints are killing me" 

"The changing of anatomy might have caused that I reckon" Ignis joked.

"Probably" Noctis managed to laugh a bit. He grabbed his new shirt and put it on as he left the cell. He grabbed his boots on the way out the door. 

"You're father wants to see you" Ignis followed.

"Alright, I'm sure he's interested in how last night went" Noctis sighed.

This was all going to turn into an everyday thing...


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis opened the cellar hatch that led to the dungeon, he felt relieved to be back in the fresh air after staying in dark damp hallways for most the evening. He took a stroll around the citadel till he reached the front door of the palace. He went through the front lobby and nodded to every servant or butler he saw, every so often one of them would whisper to the other. Noctis ignored their weird behavior and pressed the up arrow for the elevator to take him to the throne room. 

Once on the floor his father resided he exited and pushed open the room doors revealing the throne. Noctis could hear the heartbeat of everyone in the room, they all seemed anxious to be in his presence all of a sudden.

"Good morning Noctis" Regis smiled.

"Morning" Noctis bowed and forced a smile.

"I trust last night went as expected?" 

"Yeah, I didn't break anything I guess" Noctis looked around anxiously, everyone had always knew what he was.

"I wanted to talk to you, there's an event coming up" Regis folded his hands together, "The Fleuret family has invited us to dinner"

"Sounds good, what's the problem?" Noctis paused, "It's at night isn't it...the night of a full moon?"

"Yes" The king sighed, "Which is odd considering Lady Lunafreya knows of your condition"

"She knows!? Why would you tell her?" Noctis tried not to shout, but his voice bounced off the high ceiling of the room.

"I didn't have to, she is the Oracle after all. Some things she just knows" Regis began, "After becoming Oracle she was sure to read up on our families bloodline"

Noctis exhaled, perhaps this would make things a lot more easier on him. To meet with her would mean him being able to control himself.

"How many days till the party?" Noctis looked up to his father.

"Two days"

"Is Gladio here yet?" Noctis began walking out.

"I believe so, I'm sure you can sniff him out" Regis winked.

"I don't know what he smells like. The wilderness? Cup Noodle?" He laughed to himself.

"You'll know" 

"Whatever you say Dad" Noctis pushed through the doors back into the hallway.

Noctis walked through the main corridor and tried to find what his father meant by "You'll know". "I'm not gonna sniff around, I'll look ridiculous" Noctis thought to himself, everything looked so much brighter and fuller to him. "I'll look in the kitchen" Getting to the kitchen was easy, he just had to follow the familiar smell of home cooking, he could tell that Ignis was not cooking however. He came into the Kitchen and was overwhelmed by the amount of things going on. His nose was constantly being hit with smells of spices and the banging of pots and pans were drowning his eardrums.

"Morning Prince Noctis" One of the chefs noticed his presence.

"Morning" Noctis answered, "You guys are busy around here aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much" The chef seemed overwhelmed, "Would you like some bacon?"

"I'm good thank you" Noctis surveyed the bacon sitting on the chefs tray, it was cooked perfectly and it's aroma scent his brain into a frenzy.

"On second thought, if you don't mind" He politely grabbed a piece.

"My word it's like you've never ate before" The chef laughed.

"It sure feels like it" Noctis said with a full mouth. He thanked the chef and left the kitchen before he got the urge to eat everything they were cooking, one things for sure his appetite had doubled.

When he left the kitchen, his nose caught a familiar scent. The smell wasn't like food or an object it was a person, "Maybe that's what dad meant" he thought.

He kept strolling down the hallway as the smell felt closer. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and Noctis' brain shot out a reaction quicker than he could think. He grabbed the figure and pushed them to the ground and let out a slight growl.

"Noct it's just me!" Gladio attempted to remove his wrists from the princes grasp.

Noctis shook his head and stood up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" He helped Gladio up and brushed him off.

"No sweat I guess but you almost had this on your ass" He laughed while holding up what was dubbed "The Noct Tranquilizer" ever since Ignis had gave him some of the wolvesbane.

"I'm sorry I really am! Listen, I need you to help me with controlling myself...during the full moon tonight" Noctis played with his hair to avoid eye contact.

"Sure, but I don't know anything about ya know..." Gladiolus shrugged, "What do you need me to help with?"

"I need you to just be there, don't leave when it gets bad. I need you guys to stay and talk to me, maybe that way I can stay gripped to myself"

"It's worth a try" Gladio turned on his heel to see who was coming down the hallway.

"Anything to make this less painful for you" Ignis walked out from one of the guest rooms.

"Tonight then?" Noctis nodded.

"Better tonight than the night of" Gladiolus smiled, "I'll tell Prompto" 

"Thanks guys" Noctis said graciously and set them on their way.

Noctis went to visit his room, he laid on his bed contemplating whether or not to take a nap since he was sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He rubbed his face and sat back up.

A particular abnormality caught his eye, his closet had scratches peeking out from the bottom of the door. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Fortunately nothing was there, just his clothes hanging and extra pairs of shoes. The inside of the door however had a plethora of claw marks as if an animal was locked inside.

"Are you starting to remember?" Regis caught Noctis' attention from the entrance of his room. 

"Remember what?" Noctis leaned closer to his father, what else was he hiding from him?

The king sighed, "When you were younger, your gift kicked in a little sooner than I thought"

"Gift?, this is suppose to be a gift?" Noctis muttered, his eyes glistened gold.

"I know it seems like a burden, but it will come in handy at times" Regis assured his son, "I should've just let you keep the memories of it. You could have already had everything in control"

"What happened? and why don't I remember?"

"I'll show you" Regis sat a hand on the princes shoulder and summoned the some magic. The room became dreamlike and small shards of crystal danced around the room. Noctis jolted at the sound of the door swinging open. A young child with dark blue hair and bright eyes walked in. He knew this child, he knew it was him but he didn't recognize the scenario. He watched his younger counterpart sulk against the door. The child began crying and dropped his head into the space between his knees. The boy began to shiver, he clenched the center of his chest and shrieked. Noctis took a step back as the childs eyes turned gold.

"Stop" Noctis shook his head, "Stop it" 

The boy ran into the closet, breathing heavily he managed to call for his father but there was no reply. 

"Dad...please" The boy said between sharpened teeth as he clawed at the door. 

"Noctis!" A familiar mans voice called out. The man bursted through the room, Noctis knew this was his father but younger at the time. 

"Noctis where are you!?" The man could hear his son on the other side of the closet door. He swung the door open to find him sitting in the corner.

"Whats happening to me?" The boy called out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" The man chuckled. He picked his son up in his arms and cradled him.

"Noctis open your eyes" His father pleaded.

"I don't want to, they look scary" The boy said.

"I doubt that" he tickled the boy's stomach causing his eyes to open. The boy giggled and looked at his father, his eyes faded back to their original color.

"I think they look fine" Regis set his son into his bed and tucked him in.

"Maybe you should take a rest" The King smiled.

"Ok Dad" The prince smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too Noctis" 

Noctis drifted back into reality, tears filled his eyes.

"I had the crystal take that memory away from you, I also asked if it could halt your affliction" Regis began, "Unfortunately it could only hold you over until you were about fifteen. You kept turning each night but you wouldn't remember it the next day" 

"Why didn't you just let me learn to control it?" Noctis sniffled.

"Because you were scared, I couldn't take seeing you like that" Regis began, "What I didn't realize is I put you and the entire city in danger, I'm sorry"

"No I get why you did it" Noctis wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm gonna go get ready for tonight, it's gonna be a long one"

"Go along then, please be careful Noct"

"I will be..."


End file.
